This invention relates to diversionary devices used in a variety of military and law enforcement situations. Specifically, the device provides a mechanism to disorientate an adversary without inflicting permanent damage or harm. The device accomplishes this by producing a disorientating flash of light and a confusingly loud noise. Devices of this sort are often referred to as “stun grenades” or “flash grenades.”
Several patents disclose hand held diversionary devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,753 granted to Nixon discloses a “stun grenade” configured to produce non-lethal explosions. The disclosed stun grenade includes an elongated body having a hollow interior with an explosive substance located therein. The stun grenade further includes an igniter fuse attached to the grenade body for creating an ignition spark. The ignition spark causes the explosive substance to explode in a non-lethal manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,523 granted to Brunn also teaches a “stun grenade.” The stun grenade generates an explosion accompanied by light and/or blaring sound. The stun grenade comprises a housing having an interior cavity defined by a base and a cover. A cartridge including an explosive charge is also located within the housing. The housing further includes a plurality of vents angularly offset from the longitudinal axis of the cavity. The orientation of the vents with respect to the longitudinal axis of the cavity allows for the radial discharge of the explosive. In some embodiments, the explosives are connected to a tear gas container allowing for the dispersal of tear gas when the explosives discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,680 granted to Grubelich teaches a “diversionary device.” The disclosed diversionary device includes a housing with an opening. The housing contains a non-explosive propellant and a quantity of fine powder located intermediate the propellant and the opening. The device also includes means of activating the propellant, which in turn, drives the fine powder through the opening. In addition, the device further includes an igniter capable of igniting the fine powder, as the powder travels through the opening in order to create a diversionary flash and bang.
It is an object of the invention to provide embodiments of a diversionary device that provides a large flash and a distracting noise in order to create a diversion.